Where I found my luck
by TM
Summary: Bake tell Dylan how she met Trance
1. What we need

Hey I hope you like it. I been watch Andromeda still it came out. And I always wanted to know how Beka meet Trance

I don't own Andromeda but wish I did.

Where I found my luck.

CH 1

What we need.

Beka was setting in the mess hall on Andromeda looking out the window. It had been a long week. Dylan had got another plant to sign the charter and they had help out in a war. Now they were on there why to a new plant in hope that another would sign the charter.  Dylan walk in to the mess hall to see Beka just setting there.

            "Are the star saying anything good." He asked her. Beka look up for the first time she realizes some one else was in the room. 

             "Oh it you. I was just thinking." Beka told him as she took a slip form her forgotten coffee. It was cold now but she didn't care. 

            "It about Trance isn't it?" Dylan asked. During the mission on the plant Trance had gotten shot at with an old 20th earth gun. The kind that still use meddle. She had gotten hit and was bleeding a thing none of them had see Trance do. They brought her back to the ship and she was still in med-bay now. She didn't seem to just to get better like she had so many time before.

            "I was just thinking about the first time I meet her." Beka told him.

            "Really I think I like to hear this." Dylan said and sat down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beka and Harper were on the Eureka Maru. They had just finish a job and were on there way to a plant called Trisdad. It was a 3 day trip there but they had another job offer. The fact was that they were on the way to that plant when Beka hear a explone from the back of the ship.

            "Harper want going on?" Beka yelled.

            "We blow a colding untin we'll need to dock somewhere before I can fix it." Harper yell back. Bake signed she was hoping they would get to trisdad early. She scarred the area there was a old startion that no one was use anymore just up ahead. 

            "Okay Harper were going to dock." Bake said as the pulled into the startion. Her and Harper got out to look around. The place look and felt complete empty. It remained Bake of the ghost story her bother use to tell her.

            "Let look around first. Maybe who-ever was here last left some thing for us to use." Harper said. Bake just nodded. They started to walk away form the ship. In the shadows just to the left of they something move. Neither Bake or Harper saw it though and the 2 want on walking around the ship thinking they were alone.

That all for right now. Tell me want you think please R/R.


	2. The purple girl

This is still in a flash back I'll let you know when the flashback ends.

Ch 2. The purple girl.

            Beka and Harper had been walking around the stantion for an hour. Every coupe of minutes one of them would hear a sound or see something in the shadows but the minute they go to investigate the thing it would disappear. They know by now there was someone or something on the stantion following they just didn't know if it was friendly of not. So the 2 found themselves in a wide open area.

            "This isn't good." Beka  said and looked around for cover. She knew want-ever had been following them wasn't far behind and she didn't want to gave it a easy target. Harper seem to be doing the same thing. Then they hear it. A noise for the catwalk above them. Beka and Harper move away form it slowly. Away facing trod it. Beka put her hand on her gun ready to braw if need. A figure come in to sight on the catwalk. It jump off the side and land perfectly on the grow in forth of them. Beka still moving backward pull out her gun and aim it at the thing still clover in the shadows. 

            "Stop your going to fell." The thing call out to them in a voice that sound like a little child trying to ward her mom about the bad man. Beka and Harper both stop at the same time. Beka quickly look behind her to see they were on the side of a big hole. If they had fell thought it the 2 would have fallen straight to the next leave. 

            "Ah thank I think." Said Harper who was as confessed as Beka as to who this thing was. Almost like it could read their minds the thing step out of the shadow. There standing in forth of Beka and Harper was a purple girl and if that wasn't enough she had a tail!

            "Hi, My name is Trance." The girl said she had a smile.

            " Hmm… Hi I'm Beka and this is Harper. What are you doing here?" Beka asked the girls. She didn't know how old she was but it couldn't be that old she look like she was a kid who walk to far form home and now can find her way back.

            "Oh you know just look around." Trance her question. 

            "Right so then where your ship?" Harper asked. He didn't know want to make of this girl. She seem to just appear out of no were. 

            "A ship." The question seemed to confuse the girl. "Oh you mean like the thing you came in one. I don't have one." Beka and Harper looked at each other. How did this girl get here without a ship? 

            "Do you need help? I like helping people." Trance told them. This was to odd for Beka liking but the girl did save her life the lest Beka could do would be to gave her a ride some where.

            "Where do you live maybe we can gave you a ride home" Beka offer. 

            "I live wherever I'm needed." Trance answer her question without really answering her question. Beka wasn't going to gave up that easy. She know that she just couldn't leave the girl here no one may come by for a very long time and there couldn't be much food.

            "How much do you know about being a doctor?" Beka asked. She was always looking for a doctor. Harper always seemed to be getting sick or hurt. 

            "Oh I know a lot." Trance told them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of fhashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "And that how I found Trance." Beka told Dylan.

            "Did you ever find out how Trance got on to the stantion?" Dylan asked.

            "No I did asked her once a she told me that she was they cause that were she was that day." Beka told him and Dylan nodded that sounded like an answer that Trance would gave.

            "Dylan, Beka you 2 should gave to med-lad and quick." It was Harper voice which come over the intercom. Something must be happening with Trance Beka though hoping her luck wasn't about to die.

Okay I was only going to write about how Beka met Trance but I had this really good idea so I'm going on with the story. It's still about Trance but you'll find out a little bit more about her.


	3. We need answers

Ch 3 we need answers

Dylan and Beka run into med-bay. Rommie was standing there waiting for them when they entered. Harper was over by Trance who was asleep at the time. Dylan walked over and looked at Trance. She seemed so young though Dylan thought that see many be the oldest of them all. Trance looked a peace sleeping and one would never guess she was just shot an hour ago. 

            "What wrong." Beka asked Rommie. Dylan walked back over to where Beka and Rommie were standing. Rommie held up something in her hand. It was a bullet!

            "We took it out of Trance." Rommie explained. "Notice the writing on it. It was a hit man the best there is form want my record show. Someone really wanted her dead. She got lucky that shot was aimed to killed." Rommie told them. Yea she always was lucky Beka thought and she remember the time Trance almost got catch by slavers just before they graded her she run in to a cop. Really run into a cop, knock him over but it was enough to scared away the slavers.

            "So wants with the old gun is the guy old fashion or something." Dylan asked trying to figure the guy out before they had another run in with him.

            "No in fact he loves to use the newest weapons." Rommie told them. This wasn't right. How come a guy who used only the newest weapon would come after Trance with a gun a really old gun.

            "How is she?" Beka asked.

            "Asleep for now but not good there something wrong I just don't know want." Rommie said a little mad at herself for not being able to help a friend in need. Trance suddenly awoke.

            "My room.." Trance whispered to Harper who was the closes to her at the time. "There a chip. Play it." And Trance fell back not dead but dieing. Harper run out of the med-lad and all the way to Trance's room. Once inside he saw a room covered in plants. He looked around for the chips Trance told him about. He found it on a desk and run all the way back to med-bay.

            "Found it." He said out of breath. Dylan took the chip and turn it over in his hand it look like another. There must had been a message on it for them to watch. Dylan hand it to Rommie who put it on the computer in med-lad. They all wait wanting to know want Trance had to tell them. 


End file.
